Self-scoring, electronic, single target dart games typically remove the score keeping burden from players during game play so the majority of their attention can be directed to actual game play strategy, accomplishments, comradery and competition. However, one aspect of the game includes determining of who goes first, which is especially complicated when players are not physically playing on the same machine or at least in the same location. Remotely located player, which may be paired to play based on their skills or at random, must slow down play during a manual, visual inspection to determine who goes first.
Dart games which disclose electronic dart boards, score detectors and game computers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,251 (Jones et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,781 (DeVale et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,618 (Tillery et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,744 (Hansen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,857 (Beall et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,063 (Harlan et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,033 (Lychock, Jr.). These machines, however, are not capable or set up for facilitating remote gameplay, at least with respect to selecting which player goes first.